Un problème réglé
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Kai et Masa ont bien su mal à s'entendre... Pourtant à tout problème il existe une solution. REPUBLICATION.


Un problème réglé.

C'est par une belle matinée d'hiver que cette histoire commença. En réalité, elle n'avait pas commencer ce jour la, mais le tout qu'elle allait prendre aller s'avérer décisif, pour les deux héros.

Ainsi donc, c'est par une belle matinée d'hiver que cette histoire débuta. A Tokyo, le ciel était dégagé et la température clémente pour un mois de décembre. Noël approchait à grand pas, et les magasins ne désemplissaient pas. C'est dans cette atmosphère de fête que Kai se promenait tranquillement. Il devait faire des emplettes. Il voulait trouver un cadeau pour Samejima bien sur, mais aussi et surtout pour Masa. Après tout, cette année serait différente pour eux. Cette année ce n'était pas au pseudo grand frère que Kai voulait offrir un cadeau, mais bien a son amant. Même si on ne pouvait pas encore parler réellement d'amant…

« La faute a qui ? » Soupira la conscience de notre bon Kai

« Ho la ferme toi ! »

« Hé je ne suis qu'une parti de toi, celle qui est frustré sexuellement ! Tu sais… »

« Ta gueule, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ! »

« Bah si justement »

« Rahhhh ! »

Le jeune Sagano continuait donc sa promenade, plongé dans ses pensées. Il voulait vraiment trouver le cadeau parfait. Il n'avait pas remarqué la voiture aux vitres fumées qui le suivait depuis plus de deux heures.

Au QG, confiné dans son bureau, Masa essayait tant bien que mal de sortir Kai de sa tête. Depuis ce voyage à Okinawa, il peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose qua sa libido et ses sentiments pour le jeune maître.

Il songeait également à ce que pourrait bien dire le patron si jamais cette histoire lui venait aux oreilles…

« Je me ferais sans doute massacrer ! » Pensa t il

Oui mais voila, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Maintenant qu'il avait brisé la digue, il était incapable de se retenir. Il voulait Kai. Il le voulait au point d'en souffrir. Mais il y avait ce petit problème…

« Petit problème, tu parles ! Il a été violé ! Et je le lui ai rappelé ! »

Une fois de plus Masa se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait besoin d'air. Oui c'est ça, un grand bol d'air pour se rafraîchir les idées.

-Kyosuké ! Appela t il

-Oui chef ? répondit l'intéressé en passant la tête a travers l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Je laisse mon portable allumé, mais je t'interdis de m'appeler à moins que ce ne soit vraiment urgent. C'est clair ?

-Gloups… euh, oui …

« Il a pas digéré le coup de l'autre fois… » Pensa le second.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, a ce soir.

Kai sorti de la bijouterie un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Il était sur que cette montre allait plaire à Samejima.

-Oui, c'est sur, Sempai va l'adorer…

Soudain un crissement de pneu retenti derrière lui. Une voiture noire, suivit d'un fourgon de la même couleur foncèrent vers lui. Ni une ni deux il s'enfuit en lâchant tout ses paquets.

-Et merde ! Jura t il.

Il eut le réflexe d'essayer d'appeler le bureau de Tokyo pour les prévenir qu'on le poursuivait sans aucun doute pour l'enlever mais c'était sans compter sur les ravisseurs eux mêmes… La voiture le rattrapa au moment ou il composait le numéro. Quatre hommes sortirent de la voiture, et quatre autre du fourgon. Ils se jetèrent sur l'héritier Sagano et le jetteront dans le fourgon ou cinq hommes s'engouffrèrent à leur tour.

-Putain ! Bande de bâtard ! Vous aller me le payer !

-Mais oui ma puce, tu a raison, mais maintenant… dodo

Et ce fut le noir total. Un de ses ravisseurs l'avait assommé.

Masa se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Il flânait dans les rues commerçantes, contemplant les décorations et les lumières de noël. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il songea que Kai avait toujours aimé Noël et qu'il en serait sans doute toujours ainsi.

Le jeune maître était d'une telle innocence… Il était tellement pur, tellement doux et gentil… Masa réprima un soupir. Il n'allait quand même pas retomber dans la mélancolie… Il s'engagea sur un pont t s'arrêta au milieu pour contempler le flot de la circulation qui apparaissait et disparaissait en dessous de ses pieds. Il était bien la, tranquille avec les bruit de la ville pour seul souci. Il aurait aimé que cela dure. Ho pas toujours, mais au moins plus de 10 minutes. C'était sans doute trop demandé.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Hi, Araki a l'appareil

-Chef…

-Kyosuké, j'espère que c'est important !

-Le jeune maître a disparu, et ses gardes du corps ont été abattus.

Le cœur de Masa s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

-J'arrive. Prépare une cellule de crise et met tout le monde sur le coup. Je veux qu'il soit retrouvé avant que j'arrive

-A vos ordres.

Il raccrocha et s'appuya un instant à la balustrade du pont.

« Kai »

Alors que les recherches s'organisaient pour le retrouver, Kai se réveillait lentement. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Ses bras et ses poignets étaient eux aussi douloureux. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il était dans une pièce aveugle plongée dans la pénombre, ses poignets étaient enchaîné au mur et surélevé au dessus de sa tête.

« Non… non… Pas ça… pas encore… Non… Masa… »

Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, son cœur s'emballa aussi. Il paniquait

-Non… non … pas encore… MASA !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix anonyme

Un homme entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de Kai qui continuait à hurler et à se débattre. Le ravisseur s'aperçut de l'état de son prisonnier. Il était terrorisé et il commençait à sérieusement manquer d'air.

-Hé petit qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ho petit !

Quand il s'approcha de lui et qu'il lui toucha l'épaule, ce fut pire encore.

-NON… LAISSEZ MOI… PAS ÇA… PAS ENCORE…. NON… DETACHEZ MOI… JE NE VEUX PAS… PITIE…

-Hé petit calme toi… Tu vas faire un arrêt cardiaque…

Mais Kai n'entendait rien. Il paniquait. Son ravisseur décida de le détacher. A l'instant ou Kai ne sentit plus les chaîne sur ses poignet et qu'il pu relâcher les muscle de ses bras il se calma, reprenant une respiration normal. Puis épuisé, il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience. Un peu étonné, le Kidnappeur le laissa quand même ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, alors pourquoi le rattacher. Il semblait qu'il ne supporte pas les chaînes au point de pratiquement faire une crise cardiaque et il lui était utile uniquement s'il était vivant…

La situation semblait désespérée pour le pauvre Kai…

Masa tournait en rond dans son bureau pendant que ses hommes cherchaient le moindre indice sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver le jeune maître. Malgré ses sautes d'humeur et son caractère parfois difficile, le jeune maître était aimé de toute l'organisation. Et chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre.

Soudain son portable sonna.

-Araki !

-Bonjour, Mr Araki, ou peut être devrais je vous appeler Masa ?

-Ou est il ?

-Mais qui voyons ?

-Ne te fout pas de moi enfoiré. Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

-De l'argent bien sur, quoi d'autre ?

-Combien ?

-100 millions.

-Rien que ça.

-Et oui rien que ça. Mais après tout, il ne les vaut peut être pas qu'en pense tu ?

-Quand et ou ?

-Ce soir sur les docks, quai numéro 13.

-Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, vous aurez toute l'organisation sur le dos.

-Ho ne t'en fait pas il va bien… Enfin presque.

-Qu'est ce que…

Bip… bip… bip… bip… bip…

-PUTAIN ! C'est pas vrai !

Il résista à l'impulsion de fracasser son portable contre un mur. Une larme de dépit s'échappa et il glissa a genoux sur le sol.

« Kai »

Le soir venu, Masa attendait sur les docks avec une valise à la main. Son oreillette grésillait chaque fois qu'une communication résonnait dans la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son cœur. L'angoisse sourde qu'il éprouvait depuis le début de cette histoire atteignait son paroxysme. Il était prêt à tuer quiconque aurait fait du mal à Kai.

Vers une heure du matin, une silhouette se détacha dans la lumière d'un réverbère. C'était un homme. Mais Masa s'en foutait. Il voulait voir Kai. L'homme s'avançait vers lui nonchalant. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable.

-Bonsoir Mr Araki.

-Oui est il ?

-Du calme, chaque chose en son temps. Vous avez l'argent ?

Masa tapota la valise du bout des doigts.

-Parfait. Donnez la moi.

-Et puis quoi encore. Je veux voir le jeune maître. Ou est il ?

-Pas si loin que ça, Mr Araki.

Une autre silhouette se détacha dans la lumière pale du réverbère. C'était Kai. Il avait la tête baissée et se tenait les poignets. Masa se retint de foncer vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Derrière Kai, une autre silhouette se détacha, plus grande et massive.

-Tenez vous prêt, marmonna Masa

Il avança lentement vers les ravisseurs, les mains en avant pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Quand il arriva a moins de deux mettre de Kai il s'arrêta et déposa la valise sur le sol.

L'homme qui tenait Kai en joue le poussa dans le dos et lui ordonna d'avancer. La tête toujours baissée, le jeune Sagano s'exécuta. Il était environ a mi chemin de Masa quand le premier coup de feu retentit. Kai releva la tête, apeuré et aperçut Masa. Ce dernier s'était jeté en avant pour saisir au vol son jeune maître. Il le plaqua au sol et laissa ses hommes faire leur travail. Cependant il épargna celui qui avait parlé. Il voulait savoir quelques petites choses. Quand la fusillade cessa, il se releva et aida Kai à faire de même.

Le jeune héritier le regardait un peu hagard, sans sembler comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis sans aucun signe avant coureur, il s'effondra sur le sol en larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes musculaires.

-Kai !

Masa se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et lui murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Kai s'agrippait à sa chemise, refusant de le lâcher et de quitter la sécurité de ses bras. Refoulant ses larmes de colère, Masa l'emmena à la voiture, laissant à ses hommes le son de tout régler. Kyosuké les conduisit chez Kai et les laissa régler leur problème.

Masa se dirigea vers la douche dans l'intention de laver Kai. Il le déposa sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, enleva sa veste et sa chemise puis souleva Kai et le déposa dans la baignoire. Il le débarrassa de ses vêtements déchirait et nauséabond et fit couler l'eau sur son corps meurtrit. Chaque fois qu'il voyait un hématome, Masa devait se retenir de hurler sa colère et sa frustration.

Au bout de 10 minutes de ce traitement, Kai était propre et Masa trempé. Mais avant de se changer, il voulait coucher Kai. Il avait besoin de dormir. Mais le concerné ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Quand il fut allongé, il attira Masa a lui, refusant de le laisser partir.

-Reste avec moi.

Incapable de résister Masa abdiqua, et se déshabilla. Il se coucha prêt de Kai qui vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui et respirer son parfum.

-Je t'aime Masa.

Le cœur du Yakusa s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir au triple galop.

-Moi aussi, Kai, moi aussi.

C'est avec le sourire que Kai s'endormit ce soir la.

Le lendemain matin, Kai se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage endormi de Masa et ne put empêcher un sourire. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui et respira avec plaisir son parfum.

« Il est beauuuuuuuu ! »

Son sourire s'accentua encore quand il sentit les bras de Masa se resserrer un peu plus autours de lui. Il soupira d'aise et se rendormit dans les bras forts de Masa.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Masa de se réveiller. Il ouvrit lui aussi les yeux sur la frimousse de Kai et sourit.

« Il est tellement beau ! »

Il caressa sa joue et déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Profitant qu'il soit endormi il s'enhardi a caresser son torse blanc et fin et a découvrir ce corps d'enfant. Mais il prit conscience que ce petit traitement pourrait bien réveiller Kai et qu'il ne le supporterait sans doute pas. Il s'arrêta donc et s'apprêta à se lever.

-Pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-De la meilleur manière qui soit, répondit Kai en s'étirant.

-Excuse moi.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas.

-Je vais te laisser t'habiller, je …

Kai lui prit le bras et l'obligea à se rallonger.

-Reste avec moi.

-Non tu…

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

-Kai, je …

-Masa…

-Bon, très bien, je reste.

Kai se blottit alors dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres. Il posa sa tête sur le torse puissant de son garde du corps préféré et traça des arabesques sur sa peau avec ses doigts. Masa serrait les dents pour conserver le peu de self control qui lui restait. Peu a peu, les caresses de Kai se faisaient plus appuyé, plus douce, plus câlines, plus osées… Masa saisit sa main.

-Arrête, souffla t il d'une voix rauque.

-Non.

-Kai…

Mais il ne le laissa pas continuer. Il en avait trop envie depuis trop longtemps. Vif comme seul un Kendoka pouvait l'être il enfourcha le torse de Masa et planta ses yeux bleu dans ceux de son cher et tendre. (Ptet pas si tendre que ça en fin de compte)

-Non, Kai, tu…

-JE… décide. A moins que tu ne le veuille pas…

Les questions dans ses yeux et cette peur d'être rejeté décidèrent Masa.

-Hi si je le veux, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. Tu n'es pas prêt a ça.

-Si ! Masa, ne me rejette pas encore, ne me laisse pas seul… pas encore. Suis-je donc si repoussant pour que tu refuses de me faire l'amour ?

-Non ! Seigneur non, pas du tout, tu es beau, magnifique, mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça !

-Alors si tu m'aimes montre le moi ! S'il te plait !

Il ponctuait ses supplications de petits baisers et de regards implorants. Masa était au bord du renoncement, mais il accrochait à l'idée que Kai n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

-Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Si !

Et ils échangèrent le plus magistral baiser de leur vie. Kai ondulait contre le corps de Masa pour le faire craquer. Il gémissait doucement faisant courir ses mains sur le torse de Masa. Ce dernier perdait peu à peu toute capacité de résistance. Et quand Kai s'agrippa a son cou, il laissa de coté toute résistance et enlaça lui aussi le jeune homme.

La chambre résonnait des soupirs et des gémissements des deux hommes. Masa avait renversé Kai sur le dos et avait entreprit de goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau. Cependant, il faisait très attention à ne surtout pas lier ses mais. Kai, lui n'était plus en état de penser quoi que ce soit. Il savourait la sensation de la langue de Masa sur son corps tout en enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

Une fois que l'homme eut goûté à chaque centimètre carré du torse du jeune homme, il remonta au niveau de son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kai les fit rouler sur le lit pour se retrouver en position dominante. Lui aussi voulait goûter au fruit défendu. Quand il se pencha, un petit bout de langue rose sortir, Masa sentit son érection vibrer. Ce fut pire quand il sentit le dit bout de langue entrer en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

Kai était au paradis. Il sentait Masa vibrer de plaisir sous ses caresses et il en était fier. Il taquina un mamelon, puis le deuxième, remonta vers la bouche, recommença son manège, jusqu'à ce que Masa ne puisse plus se contrôler et le renverse en arrière avec un rugissement.

-Tu es a moi !

-Prouve le, souffla l'héritier avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Ni une ni deux, Masa se jeta sur lui et le dévora de baiser. Sa main descendait peu a peu vers l'endroit si convoité. Kai haletait de plus en plus, répétant à l'infini le nom de son amant, car cette fois il pouvait l'appeler son amant.

Enfin la main de Masa arriva a destination et se saisit de ce sexe palpitant. Le Yakusa étouffa le cri de son jeune amant avec un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle. Il voulait l'amener a ne plus penser que par lui, a s'accrocher a lui, a ne plus voir que lui, a ne penser que lui… Kai était perdu, perdu dans un océan de sensation, perdu dans ce plaisir que lui octroyait enfin celui qu'il aimait.

Doucement, Masa se détacha de lui pour le regarder, le dévisager, le contempler… Ce léger intermède permit à Kai de reprendre ses esprits et de renverser a nouveau la situation.

-Tu es a moi !

-Prouve le, haleta ironiquement Masa

Kai décida alors de passer a la vitesse supérieur et quand Masa vit la merveilleuse tête blonde disparaître en direction de son entrejambe il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps et se mit a trembler violement.

Pendant ce temps la, Kai fixait avec envie, le membre gorgé de sang qui palpitait devant lui. Il le toucha du bout du doigt, puis du plat de la main et s'enhardit même à le prendre en main. Quand un gémissement rauque lui parvint au oreille il décida d'y goûter. Il commença par en goûter l'extrémité du bout de la langue, puis de le lécher comme il le ferait pour une glace. C'était doux et chaud. Il aimait bien.

-Kai…

Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps et d'un mouvement brusque il enfourna sa friandise, sentant le corps de Masa s'arquer sous le plaisir. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cri quand il décida de le prendre un peu plus profondément dans sa gorge et de faire courir sa langue en un mouvement circulaire sur toute sa longueur. Il sentit les grandes mains de Masa se poser sur sa tête et caresser ses cheveux sans toutefois chercher à imposer un rythme qu'il n'aurait pas voulut. A cet instant c'était Kai qui menait la danse.

Mais bientôt c'en fut trop et Masa lui tira légèrement les cheveux pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Kai releva la tête et lécha ses lèvres en un mouvement on ne peut plus suggestif.

-A mon tour… murmura Masa

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Kai se retrouva sur le dos, la tête de Masa entre les jambes. Il ne put empêcher un cri quand il sentit la langue de Masa chatouiller son sexe tendu à craquer. Il s'accrocha aux draps quand cette même langue le lécha de haut en bas et arqua le dos à s'en casser la colonne quand il sentit la bouche de Masa l'engouffrer complètement. Kai ne su jamais comment Masa était si versé dans l'art de la fellation, mais il eut ce jour la plus incroyable expérience de sa vie.

Il hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales quand il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir et qu'il se déversa dans la bouche de Masa. Imitant son jeune amant, ce dernier se releva en se léchant les lèvres un air prédateur sur le visage. Kai se redressa et vint embrasser cet homme qui lui donnait un plaisir inimaginable.

Petit à petit le baiser qui était doux, se transforma en une invitation à la débauche et au plaisir. En effet, Kai se frottait contre le corps nu de Masa qui avait toujours un léger problème de libido à régler. N'y tenant plus, il plaqua Kai sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser sauvagement. Le désir du plus jeune renaissait grâce à ces soins tout particuliers.

-Viens…

Fort de cette supplique, Masa entama une préparation qui aurait pu en soi satisfaire Kai. Le jeune homme sentait les doigts de l'homme entrer et sortir et toucher a chaque passage ce point si sensible. Il n'avait même pas conscience de crier comme un damné de supplier Masa de le prendre enfin. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à cet instant précis le monde était parfait.

Et puis les doigts se retirèrent arrachant un cri de frustration presque douloureuse. Mais Masa ne tarda pas a remplacer ces appendices par un autres, bien plus volumineux, mais tellement plus « plaisant »… D'abord lentement, puis un peu rapidement, Masa enfonça son sexe entre les fesse de Kai, se retenant de le prendre violement comme le lui dictait son instinct. Kai s'accrochait aux larges épaules de Masa qu'il mordait pour ne pas crier sa douleur et son plaisir. Puis, à un certain moment, le plaisir prit la place de la douleur et Kai réclama sa part.

D'un violent coup de rein il s'empala d'un coup sec sur Masa qui hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir. Puis, comme Masa ne réagissait toujours pas, le jeune homme amorça un mouvement de va et viens lent et provocateur. Enfin, Masa reprit ses esprits et enroula son bras autours de la taille de son amant. Il le redressa pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur lui, son sexe enfoncer jusqu'au bout au fond de son corps. Kai renversa sa tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir, offrant ainsi son cou aux dents de Masa. Ce dernier gracia la peau de son amant tout en le gratifiant de coup de boutoirs étourdissants.

Et puis Kai s'agrippa un peu plus fort au corps de Masa, se crispant convulsivement. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge et il jouit à long trait sur le ventre de Masa. Ce dernier quand a lui, continua de se perdre dans ce corps pendant quelque seconde avant d'avoir le plus formidable orgasme de sa vie.

Haletant et tremblant de plaisir ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Masa amorça un mouvement pour se retirer, mais Kai le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-N'y pense même pas ! Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt !

-A tes ordres.

Et avec un sourire, Masa l'attira a lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de les couvrir et se glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je crois que nous avons réglé notre problème » songea Kai avant de se glisser son tour dans le sommeil.

FIN


End file.
